gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 06: Voices from the Dead
~The Raider~ “Shit!” shouted Dukey, grabbing Zach before he hit the floor. Dukey carried him to where he would be sleeping. He laid him down and called for a nurse to watch after him. Seeing that there was nothing he could do, Dukey returned to his captain duties and went back to the bridge to check on things. "Still picking up nothing sir, we're quite a ways from Granada, but we should be picking it up soon!" “Alright, keep up the good work men,” he said. Suddenly with out warning everything froze around Dukey again as he could see a swirling of darkness followed by blood red skulls. “What, people’s voices…pain, sadness, fear?!” said Dukey to himself, he grabbed his head. “Damnit! Like death in the form of a thousand cries rushed through my mind at once! What is going on?!” he questioned when everything resumed back to the way it was. Dukey sat back in his chair…uneasy from the feeling... Dukey couldn't stop thinking about that feeling. It was such a terrible nauseous feeling. “What kind of person would cause…such a thing to happened? Who did this?” '~Asteroid Belt: Londo Base~' Hylis was about to rejoin what was left of the fleet when suddenly she felt something she had never felt before...it was calling for her. Without realizing it the ReGelg moved closer to the base. Upon reaching it, the hatch opened by itself and she jumped out, searching for what was calling. Hylis went inside the holes of the base, moving debris and body after body out of her way. She soon found the thing that was calling her. It was a T'' shape sample of a psyco-frame. She took it with her and headed back to her mobile suit. She jumped back inside and the ReGelg, regrouped, and joined what was left of the fleet upon heading back to the ''Raim. '~''Von Braun City: Mass Driver #2~ “You have your orders. Find a Federation Unit of your choice, and serve with them until notified otherwise. Be loyal, protect them, but remember Mao Industries comes first. After your arrival, we will forward your Jegan,” ordered Ring Mao “Yes ma'am. This is C. Blues, Huckbein Boxer, launching!” He now floated in orbit around the moon. A single Musaka-class cruiser sat in orbit at the very edge of Lunar Territory. “Captain! Heat source detected. It's larger than a MS, but too small to be a missile or a mobile armor,” informed the S-Bridge Crew. “Hail it,” said the S-Bridge Captain. “Hailing. No Response. Wait, it's sending a short message. Beware the brutal bird,” said the S-Bridge Crew. “Fire warning shots!” shouted the S-Bridge Captain. The Musaka class fired one of its two-barrel secondary guns across the object's path. “Excuse me? It's on.” Said C.T. Blues. ~The Raim~' Hylis made it back and upon getting out of her damage mobile suit; she heard the captain’s voice, "Excellent work Ensign...with this down, soon the AEUG and Neo-Zeon will have no choice but to bow down to our might," said Captain Steele. "Whatever," moaned Hylis, stepping out and headed for her room to get some rest for the time being, unaware what is to come. '~''Von Braun'': Lunar Orbit~' In Lunar orbit above Von Braun City, wheeling the Boxer around, Blues drew his Gravitation Rifle and put one round into the ship's catapults. He then fired a second one into the rear left thruster array. Quickly ascending above the ''Musaka, his backpack disengaged from the Huckbein and took the form a of 20 meter sword. “If you had of simply let me by...G-Sword DIVER!!” shouted C.T. Blues while the Huckbein grasped the handle of the sword. Upon connection, a purple energy field formed around the weapon. “Observe my swordsmanship!” He then charged downward and released the sword. Pulling hard to the left and around the ship, Blues met his sword on the other side of it. It plowed through the ship destroying the reactor. Blues re-engages the G-Frame. “Ware wa ittou ryoudan!” am the blade that cuts in half! Soon after, Blues jumped up awake in his own bed. He looked around slowly, realizing that it was all a dream and he was still in Von Braun City. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 0098: The End Begins